


The Morning After

by kaychi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Lemon, Marriage, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi
Summary: A peek inside Goku and Chi-Chi's honeymoon as they each adjust to married life. Art by @LuHanVi on Twitter. Smutty smut smut.
Relationships: Chi-Chi & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	The Morning After

Chi-Chi awoke the next day right as the sun rose with the scent of hairspray from her wedding hair lingering in her nose and soreness evident between her legs. She squinted her eyes when the sunlight caught her face, not quite ready for the harshness of the rays, so she rolled over to face the other way. A smile crept across her face when she saw she wasn’t alone, recalling the previous night’s activities. 

_“Are you okay, Chi-Chi?” Goku asked as he thrust in her slowly, his pace picking up every few seconds._

_“I… Goku, it feels so…” she whimpered underneath his powerful body._

_“Bad? Good?” he asked, holding himself up on his right forearm while his left arm held her slender body._

_“Wonderful,” she moans, feeling as if she’s finally adjusting to the welcomed intrusion to her body. “You can go a little faster.”_

Chi-Chi let out a soft sigh and curled up into the nook of his neck while he lay on the bed out cold. She was fairly certain Piccolo could blast their home and he still wouldn’t wake. She took advantage of his coma and examined his body, his right thigh the only part of him covered by their sage green bedsheet. 

As if moving on its own accord, Chi-Chi’s index finger drew S’s between the ridges of the muscles on his abdomen before trailing upward to trace his chest. She watched the ceiling fan as it spun on the lowest setting thinking to herself that she must be dreaming. It couldn’t be possible that not only did she get to marry the man of her dreams, but he seemed equally happy about the match, _especially now_. 

“That tickles,” Goku yawned with his eyes still closed.

“Oh, sorry,” she giggled quietly. “Go back to sleep.” 

But he was snoring before she finished her sentence. 

Chi-Chi pulled the covers back over him as she rose out of bed craving a hot shower to soothe her aches. 

After making her way to their never-used shower, she turned on the hot water. While the shower warmed, she brushed the tangles out of her hair, not used to unraveling mats from the back of her head. “Ow,” the tender-headed princess winced as she considered buns may be more conducive to sex with her new husband as opposed to keeping her hair down. Once detangled, she brushed her teeth and looked over her body. For some reason she looked different while looking exactly the same, the effects of no longer being a virgin she supposed. 

Seeing steam rise above the shower door, she knew the water was just the way she liked it. After grabbing a towel and hanging it on the hook, she hopped in. 

“Aaah,” she sighed as the water hit her back, standing in place as the heat treated her sore body. Lathering a loofa, she washed herself beginning with her toes and spending extra attention to her tender center. But when the loofa found her core she realized it felt different than all of her previous utilitarian showers. She began massaging herself, relieving the pain from Goku’s enthusiastic treatment. She knew the pain wouldn’t last once she got used to intimacy with her energetic husband. Oh… her _husband_. 

Thoughts of Goku rocking over her body and his expression as he tried to control himself flashed in her mind while the loofa still remained between her legs. Her body flushed as she realized she was lusting the man in the next room and she immediately dropped the loofa and pumped shampoo in her hands to move on to distract herself. 

“Aah!” she yelped when she turned in the shower and Goku’s face pressed against the shower glass. “Goku! What are you doing?!” 

Goku immediately stumbled away from the glass, concerned he did something he wasn’t supposed to do, even though she told him they could see each other naked now. “Sorry, Chi-Chi but you were making a funny noise! Like last night! I wanted to make sure you were okay!” 

‘I was making a noise? I was moaning?!’ she panicked internally. “Um, thanks Goku. I’m fine. Just getting cleaned up.”

Goku went to the counter and managed to find his toothbrush but hunted through a few drawers before he found the toothpaste, still not sure where everything is in his new home. 

With the scented soap rinsing off her body, another scent hit Goku’s nose, the same scent he discovered from Chi-Chi last night… She said that meant her body was ready for him…

Goku quickly spit out the toothpaste in the sink and opened the shower door. 

“Goku?” Chi-Chi asked, perplexed by the interruption to her shower. 

He stepped in and closed the door behind him without responding. 

“Goku?” she asked one more time when she realized he was getting hard. 

He picked her up so she was eye-level. “Good morning,” he whispered before giving her a kiss. 

“Good morning,” she chuckled lightly before breaking the bad news. “I don’t think I can do _that_ right now,” she said looking away from him embarrassed. 

His lust lost to concern as he tried to figure out why. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, recalling how she cried after they were finished last night. 

She melted at her husband’s troubled expression, falling more in love with him. “No, Goku. You didn’t hurt me. I’m simply sore right now because that was new for my body. I’ll be fine and I promise we can again soon.” 

“Okay. Well can I ask you something?” he said innocently. 

“Of course.”

“Why do you smell like that?” 

“Like what?” she asked with her eyes widening.

“Like you did last night. Like you did when I was inside of you?” 

Chi-Chi gulped struggling to find an answer that wouldn’t completely mortify her. “Well… Goku… just because my body is sore doesn’t mean I don’t want to,” she blushed. 

Goku growled very lowly, a noise he made the first time he touched her breasts the night before. “Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked, still holding her up. 

The look in his eyes was a problem as it made her drip even more. She stared at him wordless. 

Goku kissed her lips more forcefully than he ever had before following his nose as if searching for treasure. After kissing her neck he nipped her collarbone before picking her up a little more and kissing her breasts, licking her nipples when he remembered how much she liked that last time. 

He looked up at her to see if he should stop but her head was thrown back as she whimpered, so he took that as a sign. Next, he kissed her abdomen, thoroughly enjoying the strength in her body as he sucked every muscle on her stomach. His nose, however, refused to allow him to spend more time there. He lifted her even higher, her hands reaching overhead as she gripped the shower nozzle. 

“Goku,” she moaned. “Don’t stop.” 

Needing no further prompting, Goku lifted her legs over his shoulder, kissing the inside of her thighs before examining her core. Last night had been such a whirlwind and they were both so nervous, he didn’t take the proper time to see what made them different. He leaned forward and gave her pussy a soft kiss, as if he could kiss away her discomfort, before licking the sticky juice from his lips. 

Uninterested in waiting any longer for him to take her, Chi-Chi pressed her hands against the ceiling and forced her pussy into his face. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/cKBZ4Ww)

Goku happily obliged as he began licking and sucking this new territory, the taste different than anything he’d ever had before. Yamcha was right - technically you _can_ eat a bride. 

“Goku,” Chi-Chi moaned as she began grinding on his face. “Goku, that’s amazing.” 

Proud that he’s causing those sounds again, Goku smirked up at her while never missing a beat with his tongue. 

Ready to test the waters with his bride, Goku took his middle finger and tapped her entrance. 

“Yes,” she responded as her hips bucked. 

He slid his finger inside of her gently, massaging her walls again as if trying to help her recover. How he understood so quickly what her body craved, she’d never understand. In fact, he knew what she wanted before she did.

“Goku, don’t stop. Yeah.. Oh god…” she cried as that same sensation built in her center again. “Goku, don’t move. Yes, finger… faster! Goku… Goku… GOKU!” she screamed, writhing on his face as his finger pumped in and out of her as fast as he could without hurting her. 

Feeling the drop in her energy, Goku lowered her back down to hold her the way one holds their new bride. She rested her head against his neck as she caught her breath. He got the sense that for some reason she needed to feel safe. She clung to him the same way last night, also, even though she wasn’t in danger. But he didn’t mind. In fact, he found it adorable that she seemed to need him even more _after_ having all of him. 

“That was new,” she managed to breathe out. 

“I’ve thought that probably every second I’ve been with you since the tournament,” he chuckled as he squeezed her a little tighter. “How are you feeling?” 

“I feel good Goku,” she said, meeting his eyes. “Really good. In fact…” She rolled out of his arms and pushed him back against the opposite wall of the shower, chuckling when his eyes popped open as if he could possibly be afraid of her. 

“Chi-Chi? What’re you- AGH!” Goku’s hands immediately found her hair when the princess suddenly dropped to her knees and put his cock in her mouth. If you had told him a week ago that people did this he would’ve laughed so hard he cried. But after just one night and one morning alone with Chi-Chi, he really can’t judge Master Roshi for how he feels about girls. Girls are awesome. Well, Chi-Chi’s awesome. 

“Chi-Chi,” he moaned as he began lightly thrusting, trying not to hurt her. 

Unable to fit all of him in her mouth, she took her hand and stroked him at the base while squeezing his thigh with her other hand. 

“Yes, Chi-Chi! Don’t… stop…!” 

She bobbed her head faster and faster, completely addicted to his reactions. 

But something shifts in Goku when he gets close to orgasm. He needs more of her. Suddenly, he bent down and lifted Chi-Chi up by her waist so that her pussy was back in front of his mouth while her mouth remained on his cock. 

Chi-Chi’s mouth popped off as she screamed, feeling his tongue dive into her core. 

“Keep going, Chi-Chi,” he demanded as he thrusted back into her mouth. 

Their moans and groans are muffled as they devour each other faster, harder, faster, harder. Until…

The shower echoed with their cries of pleasure as they each wiggled and jolted in each other’s mouths, hers filling with his warm cum and his covered with an excess of her juices. 

He rotated her so that they’re face to face again, resting their foreheads on each other’s. “Yep, that was new too,” he said, making her giggle. 

“I think we’re gonna have a whole lotta new together,” she smiled. “But for now, how about a normal shower and then I’ll fix you the best breakfast you’ve ever had.” 

Goku’s face lit up at the prospect of food. Chi-Chi bragged about her cooking all week leading up to the wedding but refused to cook for him until they were married. He couldn’t figure out why but he liked how she kept him wanting more. “Think you can cook enough for me?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“You like a challenge, don’t you?” he smirked to which she nodded her head. “Then it’s definitely a challenge.” 

“Just curious, but do you have a personal challenge with yourself to see how long you can hold me? Because my feet haven’t touched the floor since you got in the shower,” she giggled. 

Goku looked down and saw that he was still holding her and genuinely considered why he hadn’t put her down. All of this is so new but she didn’t seem to mind. “I think I just like having you around.” 

“Yeah wrapped around your waist,” she laughed. 

Goku blushed because she was absolutely right. He’s quickly finding himself needing her near, but that’s a good thing, right? If this is forever, it’s better that he wants her around than wishing she was somewhere else. He kissed her again before looking in her big brown eyes, thankful for this new adventure. 

“What’s on your mind?” she asked softly. 

“Well, my friends told me the wedding night would be great, but nobody told me about the morning after.”


End file.
